I wont give up
by Writing memories
Summary: When Blaine is scared of losing Kurt once he goes to New York. Kurt trys to show Blaine he will never let him go by starting with a story on Brooklyn Bridge.


So here is another on shot story. Turned out longer then i expected but thats the great thing about writing a story when you cant stop writing it :) Italics is the lyrics and text messages :) The idea for this story came when i was listening to Jason Mraz song I wont give up. Amazing song :) Thank you to you all who take the time to read my storys and review. Means the world :) Enjoy :)

* * *

I looked out through the window rain pouring down outside. I always did rather days like this, then then the really hot sunny days. I just love hearing the rain pouring down hitting the ground as each drop falls into a forming puddle on the wet ground. I looked away from the window when I heard call my name.

"Yeah?" I answer looking up at him standing in front of the class.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. He really seemed to be the only teacher that would ask that and actually want to know.

"Yeah fine" I smile as he goes back to teaching the class. Truth was I wasn't fine.

I took the smallest book from my books on my desk and opened it to the page I always did when I though ill sign the yearbook now. As I opened the page I saw Kurt smiling in his picture. His hair perfect and wearing the outfit he told me he was going to wear for picture day weeks before hand. Underneath the picture it said

_Kurt Hummel_

_I won't give up_

I smile as I turn to the front of his yearbook as I read what people have written.

_New York, here we come. You and I back on that wicked stage in a couple of months. It's going to come through after all the years of dreaming. Rachel xox_

_Your ass better come to see me when were miles apart. Best friends for life. You are my boy for life no matter where we are. If you ever tell me you can't do something I will say hell to the no because your Kurt Hummel. Love your girl, Mercedes Xxx_

_Dude, I will never forget the time you caught me out knowing that I dyed my hair. You are pretty awesome and New York needs someone like you. Don't forget me because I will not forget you. Sam : )_

_Bro, through all these years I have learned a lot. One thing is I know how lucky I am to have you as a brother because you have taught me a lot, one of those things about how I can do anything I want to if I just try hard enough. We are brothers for life. Finn._

_You're the best unicorn out of them all Kurt. Were all unicorns on a rainbow were its fun every day. Unicorns are strong and brave like you. I will miss you. Love Britney S. Pierce. XxX_

_Your first show you do I want's to go, so you have to get me a ticket. I am only going to admit this once, so listen up. You were nearly a better cheerleader than me, and you were so much better than any of the lads on the football team. You could kick a ball better than Finn could walk without falling. You're the best Hummel, don't forget that. Your bitch, Santana ;)_

I look up from the book realising all the students were heading out the door. I didn't even realise the bell had rung. I still didn't move though. I looked back down reading the things people had written. I heard a chair being pulled on the floor and looked up to see sitting down in the chair on the other side of the desk facing me.

"Your not really okay Blaine…I know you weren't since the minute you walked into the classroom" I could hear how concerned he was as he spoke.

"I just…I don't know what to think anymore" I say almost a whisper that I can barely hear myself.

"About?"

"Kurt. I mean I love him to bits but when he goes to New York what if it ends. I couldn't face the day if we ever decided our relationship wasn't worth fighting for anymore. I just couldn't." I close my eyes for a minute trying to stop tears forming in my eyes.

"Your scared Blaine, that's naturally…but I don't think I have ever in all my years teaching here seen a couple who stayed together that had been through so much. If Kurt hadn't of moved to Dalton he would have never have found you. And since then look what you two have gone through" smiled as I nodded.

"But we were together through that all…New York it's so many miles away from here and me and Kurt are going to have to get through things on own. And I know he's going to worry about me being here without him after everything he went through here. I don't want him to"

"Blaine the boy is in love with you…I don't think he will ever stop worrying about you"

Blaine nodded as he looked back out through the window were it stopped raining and the sun started to come out.

It was so peaceful here in the auditorium. I feel like I can actually think in here. I had free English and did not want to sit there for forty minutes doing nothing. I sat in the front row of the seats towards the stage looking down at Kurt's yearbook that was closed sitting on my knees while my pen was in my other hand.

Why couldn't I just write something in the yearbook it really wasn't that hard to just take the pen to the page and write words? The only problem was I felt like I had no words to write. What if the words I write now don't mean anything this time next year?

"Hey you" I hear a voice say knowing it is Kurt who is walking on the stage heading down towards me.

_Put on the every things okay face Blaine._

"Hey" I smile back my eyes following him as he sits beside me.

"What you doing here on your own?" He asks facing me.

I hold up the book and he nods.

"Still trying to think of what to write"

"Well maybe we could have a talk and then you might have an idea…Mr. Schue told me. He's worried Blaine and so am I" His eyes were so concerned and I felt so guilty. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out and I look towards the floor not wanting to look at his worried eyes.

"Do you know what Brooklyn Bridge looks like at night? When all of the lights are on everywhere and it reflects into the water and the hold place just lights up?"

"Wish I did" I look back up meeting his eyes that seem to be thinking of some happy memory.

"When I was in New York the night before nationals Mr. Schue brought us all up to that bridge. When I told you that the first time I didn't tell you this part. I was stood on that bridge with everyone else taking in how amazing it looked but the only person I wanted there with me was you" a smile was on his face the whole time he told me that and it grew bigger as he said.

"The next time I am on that bridge it will be with you. So if you think that we are going to end up braking up before then well, I guess I am never going to get to stand on that bridge again. Would be a shame because it's beautiful"

"We can't have that now, can we?" I smile feeling a bit better. Kurt shook his head as he got up.

"You are never going to lose me…I promise. I know the past couple of days you think you are once I go to New York. So I found this song" Kurt said as he made his way up the stairs to the stage where I see Sam and Puck come out with their guitars on the stage each bringing a stool and sitting at the back.

"To show you no matter what, we will always be together, even if were miles apart that won't change us" Kurt smiles as he is stood in the middle of the stage now in front of Sam and Puck looking down at me as I look up to him. The soft guitar music starts as Puck plays it and a few seconds after Kurt starts to sing the lyrics.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
_

Sam joins in now playing his guitar with puck.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Kurt walks to the end of the stage as he sits on the edge on the stage still looking towards me smiling.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

The song ends and I know it's going to be okay. I know it's going to be okay because Kurt means those words like he meant everything else he ever said to me.

Puck and Sam get up and head out of the auditorium as I get up walking over to Kurt as he jumps down from the stage.

"Don't do that Blaine. Don't cry, because if you do I will" He says half crying half chuckling.

"They are happy tears" I smile tears running down my face as I take Kurt's hands in mine wrapping my fingers around his meeting his eyes.

"Do you believe me now? That day we decide our relationship isn't worth fighting for anymore is never going to come. If there is one thing I am sure about it's that you and I are going to last till the very end. I don't care if people say were too young to know who we will spend the rest of our life with. I know it's going to be you Blaine"

"And I know it's going to be you to. I think I just let that feeling slip away for a little while. Great song by the way" I say now totally grinning like an idiot.

"Glad you liked it. First time I heard it, it reminded me of you"

"Because you won't give up on us"

"Because I won't give up on us, yes"

I pull Kurt into a hug wrapping my arms around him holding him tight. As I pull back my arms still around him I lean my forehead on his my eyes closed and an image of us standing on Brooklyn bridge all lit up comes into my mind and a grin goes across my face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kurt asks with happiness in his voice. As I open my eyes gazing into his as he looks right back.

"Member you said about Brooklyn Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"I can picture it now"

I still sit in the auditorium on the edge of the stage writing in Kurt's yearbook. I finally know what to write. As I finish writing in it the bell rings. I shut the book getting up from the stage as I grab my bag of the ground throwing it around my shoulder.

I get to Kurt's locker before him. I open it putting the book in with the rest of the neat ones. How does he honestly keep his locker that tidy? I look up to the picture of us hanging in his locker. The picture was taken the day of regionals before we headed to regionals. I didn't care we lost cause I got something better than a tropic. Then I look under the picture were the word courage is. The first text I ever sent him said courage. I smile as I shut the locker and head up the through the busy hallway to my locker really happy for the first time in days.

God what is the point of Home Economies if we don't nearly get to do any cooking. Every time we go to cook something it always has to involve an egg and Britney can never crack it. We all tell her there is no chick in it. Ah god, it's not Britney's fault am like this. Am just worried that Blaine's worried and god he makes me so worried about him sometimes. I take out my phone as I type in a text.

_Okay you have me worried about you now. Are you okay? Because tell me if you are just pretending to be so I won't worry._

As I put my books away tidy I get a text back.

_I promise am okay. After that performance it would put a smile on anyone's face, even Sue's._

_Well, to be honest she would probably save her morning sickness and get sick on me with one of her nice comments._

_Ha true. Look at your yearbook. By the way I took that cool pen of yours. You know the one I keep trying to take? Totally have it right now._

_You are such a nerd. Okay will do and member meet at same place for lunch?_

_You know it. I shall bring my new friend too :)_

_When did you start having friends ha._

_Hey don't be so mean. And yes, called Katy._

_She does know you are with me right?_

_Of course she does. I told her that I was given her a new name and you don't own her anymore._

_What? When did I…oh god, Blaine you need help. It's a pen. You made friends with a pen really? Now am even more worried._

I look around me seeing the halls nearly empty. Am about to leg it to class when I realise I have a free class. I turn back to my phone as I get a new text.

_You knew how weird I was when you met me, but yet you choose to stay with me. I can't wait till class is over. _

_I did. Cause you can't wait to see me? : )_

_Yes and because I am going to get one of those big beef burgers._

_Oh the ones you can never fit in your mouth?_

_My height maybe small, but my mouth isn't._

_That's true. Are you not supposed to be listing in Math's right now?_

_Okay first of all how do you always know what class I am in? Second I remember these sums from doing then in Dalton. _

_It's because I know your timetable better than you. And look who is the smart one in class today._

_Yeah you do. I know I feel very smart for once. Puck says hi by the way._

_Tell him to pay attending or he wouldn't get to graduate._

_He said he is going to kick your ass for that._

_Am sure he will. Right go pay attending._

_Fine. Remember the yearbook. See you at lunch._

_Okay. Love you weird boyfriend. x_

_If am weird your weird to. Love you to. x_

I put my phone sitting on the inside of my locker as I find my yearbook. The hallway is completely empty now. I open the front of the book smiling when I see Blaine's handwriting.

_When the whole place is lit up I'll be right beside you. It's all worth it with you. You've come so far and I am so proud to be your boyfriend. New York won't know what has hit it. You and I until the end. Love, Blaine xxxx _

As I read the words I know he is okay. I know now he believes am going to wait for him in New York. How could he ever think I would let him go.

As I shut my locker and head up the quiet hallway to the library looking down to the place in my book where Blaine had written in it I can't help but keep smiling and think of the day he comes to New York.

As I take a seat in the library I take out my books and pencil case putting them on the table. I open my pencil case looking for…_damn, I forgot Blaine took the pen. So have to get Katy back from him._

I chuckle to myself that Blaine named the pen.

_Hold on, did he name the pen after Katy Pery?_


End file.
